Blown Away
by Obvious flirting angel
Summary: Haven Monroe has an awful life. The world has been an awful cruel place for her. But when a shield agent comes up to her and gives her and opportunity to be a hero but only under one condition. She has to bring the 'other girl'. The girl who has been living in her for sixteen yeas. But when she does unleash the other girl everyone will be blown away.
1. Dry lightning cracks across the sky

Haven Monroe sits in a chair in front of the window in her breakfast nook. She had one leg folded under her and the other hanging plump body is clad in a sweat shirt and black skinny jeans. She stares outside into the dry storm. Her eyes are longing and sad. As if she's waiting for something that she knows will not come to her.

The rain and her tears both dried a long time ago. The ground out side is no more wet then it usually would be and her face was only bright red and pasty. It's been a while since she's cried. Crying wont make her personal hell thunder boomed as does her racing heartbeat. The thoughts an memories in her mind sent her an awful feeling. She appreciates the lightning. No one can witnesses her heart and soul cracking into tiny shards while the lightning cracks across the sky.

She's had a life harder then most, even at the young age of sixteen. Especially in the last four years of her life

Her mother, the person she loved more then anyone else, passed away four years ago. Katie Monroe had been battling cancer for eight years, until death finally took her home. She had been on the bus on her way to work. No one got the chance to tell her goodbye. None of her friends, Family, Coworkers. No one

Her mom was the only one who got her. The only one who understood her and didn't judge only one who didn't treat her like shit. And now she's gone.


	2. Those storm clouds gather in her eyes

I look over to the clock. 6:50. Time for school. Silently, as not to wake my father, I pull on my shoes and coat and begin the two mile walk. I can't ride the bus any more. I just can't take the abuse. I'd much rather hike my fat ass two miles then then deal with the assholes on the bus.

Lightning cracks across the sky giving me a strange sense of relief. The weather man said a huge storm is brewing. Most of the student body have been out for the past four days. Plus it's the last day of school, so some students won't come. Or at least I can only hope that my theory is correct.

I get to class moments before the bell rings. Most of the class is absent, But they still showed up. I groan silently in my head when I see the group of students in the back of the class room. I sit in the front as close to the door as I can get.

The second I sit down the inevitable happens. a balled up paper hits me on the side of the head. I sigh ass I hear them laughing. Them being the pop's. They call themselves that because they're the most popular kids in our grade. The group is made up of Mason Jacobs, Ethan Williams, Trinity Drop, Melody Marshall, and Skyla Marks.

Mason Jacobs is the captain of the football team. He's dumb, mean, but he's also the hottest guy in school.

Ethan is the schools prized basketball star. We haven't lost a game for the entire three years we have attended this school.

Trinity isn't that bad. She basically just does whatever she's told. SHe's not the brightest but she's the only one who ever shows a bit of regret for the things she and her friends do to people.

Melody is so into her self that she might just marry the hand mirror that i practically glue to her hand. No one should need to fix their hair that much.

Then theres Skyla. We used to be friends in elementary school. But then her mom won the lottery and her dad invented Marks! a chip brand that is sweeping the got a taste of fame and decided she was too good for me.

_Well screw her. That bitch isn't even all that pretty. _Sometimes it's like my thoughts don't feel like they're coming from me. Like someone else is using my body. Like someone is living inside that is the exact opposite of me.

* * *

At the end of the day I scurry through the almost empty hall way. I waited until I thought all of the other students where gone before I left the gym locker room. I was wrong again.

"Aww look who it is." I'm thrown to the ground. I look up to see the pop's. My books skitter across the hall. "It's chubs mc. pizza face." They've called me that for years. I cry out in pain as Skyla's stiletto pressed into my arm. "Aww is she going to cry." Ethan mocks. He kicks me hard in the side. I hear a snap the second time he does it. Tears well in my eyes. They beat me for a few more last thing I see is Skyla's heel coming down on my face.

* * *

I wake in a strange room. It looks like a high tech hospital. "You're awake I see." A masculine voice says. I try to turn but he pushes me gently back to the bed. "You aren't well enough to move yet." The man is dark skinned, dressed in all black, with an eye patch over one eye. "Those kids gave you quiet a beating." He notes. "I'm used to it." I say miserably. He raised an eyebrow. "Your voice sounds different when you're awake."

"What?" I ask. My mom once told me I talk in my sleep but I didn't know I sounded different. "It's like," He pauses. "Like someone else was speaking. I hope you dont mind, But we ran some tests. Congratulations Haven. You have a twin." My mouth falls open. "What? Where?" He gets awkward. "Well i'll explain this the best way I can. Have you heard of Bruce Banner?" I nod. "Well in a way he shares a body with the Hulk. You in an even bigger way share a body with you sister. Her names vixen, By the way." Thats when I passed out


	3. mean old mister, Angel in the ground

Her daddy was a mean old mister. Mama was an angel in the ground

* * *

When I wake up the man stands over me. "Gah!" I jump. He was way to close and that eyepatch is way too scary to wake up too. "I'm very sorry for springing this on you like I have." He says. "But your twin is there and I must warn you, she wont be ignored." Well your to the point.

_He's right you know. I wont be ignored. _

The voice says in my mind. Wow thats creepy.

"So," I say. "How the hell do we get her out." He sighs and shakes his head. It's not that obvious. "We don't" He says simply.I sit up quickly. "What do you mean we don't?" He sighs. "Believe me. I want nothing more then to figure out your dilemma. But since you are under eighteen I have had to get your parents permission. Then IF I do get the permission to research more, Who knows how long it'll take and it most likely would kill one of you if I separated the other from you."

_I vote for you to be the one to die. _'Vixen' says in my mind.

Great. Not only do I have a perfon sharing my body, But she has an attitude problem.

"I don't care how long it'll take, And my dad wont care." The last part is true. He probably doesn't even know that I'm gone. "Well you have to call her any way."He gives me a phone and waits. I dial the house number.

"What." He spits. I put the phone on speaker. "Daddy it's Haven." I say meekly. "What the hell do you want! I told you, If you don't want to be home on time don't bother being here at all!" He growls. "I-I was."

_Oh just let me do it. _What happens next is hard to explain. "Look ass wipe!"It comes out of my mouth, but it's not me. It doesn't even sound like me. "I'm not there because I'm getting a gamma surgery and there in't a damn thing you can do about it. " Theres a stunned silence before he returns with, "Fine get your damned surgery as long as you know I'm not paying for it. I hope it gives you a better fucking attitude!" Click. The line goes dead. That was scary.

* * *

After a long day I'm finally able to go to bed. They had me do physical activities to see if I was more enhanced. I'm not. I had to shower off the buckets of sweat that dripped as I struggled.

* * *

3rd person

Agent Furry stood in the hallway with the equally concerned Agent Coulson. "I don't know sir." The man says to his boss. "Maybe she's just bipolar. These test results so far haven't showed anything. The studies that they took while she was asleep probably aren't accurate." Furry rolls his eye. "Coulson I know what I saw. This girl is special. Now I'll admit she didn't do well on todays tests but lets face it- We cant expect a girl who is slightly obese to-" Coulson cuts him off. "Slightly obese? Sir she is more then slightly obese." They begin walking.

They hadn't realized that this conversation had been held right outside of the heartbroken Haven's room. Tears well in her eyes as she runs down the hall in the opposite direction of the two men. She doesn't know her way out so after a few minutes of running she just stops and sinks to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs and crying in her knees.

After a while she pulls herself together and stands. Beside her is project 221. She doesn't know that it is not what it appears to be. A mirror. She loks in and is repulsed at her appearance.

* * *

_Flash back._

_ "Why do you make wishes in mirrors momma? Five year old Haven asks her mother. "Because." HEr mom says with a sweet smile. "SOme of our wishes comet true because of stars. But the real special ones, Can only come from inside. And sometimes a poem in a mirror will hell you know what you REALLY feel inside" _**(My mom told me this. I dont get it but whatever)**

* * *

Even at the young age of five she thought what her mother told her had been a load of crap, but she's desperate.

She closes her eyes and, in rhyme, says what shes thinking.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall,

Can you make me thin and tall.

Mirror, Mirror can't you see,

What you show is killing me?

Mirror if you show one thing wrong,

I wont be able to still be strong.

Mirror Mirror if you keep making me cry

I'll loose my wings

And then I'll die."

After Saying that she puts her head down and tears fall again. But she doesn't see the mirror begin glowing until it explodes and she flys backwards.


	4. The weather man called for a twister

Weather man called for a twister.

* * *

The loud smashing glass sound could be heard throughout the entire oklahoma S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Agents rush towards the sound, Worried that someone had been hurt. Weather man David Hardy had said that a small tornado was moving towards the state. When they went into the large room where the sound had come and also where not yet finished projects are stored. Gasps of horror fill the room.

A beautiful young lady lay bloodied on the ground. She wears a gray oklahoma state university sweatshirt and sweat pants that have to be at least seven sizes too big. The only way they are able to Identify the tall redhead is because of the heat shaped necklace around her neck. The one Havens mother had given hear and she wears always. "Project 221." An agent says. They look at the shattered project. The gamma inside had exploded out.

"W- Whats going on?"Haven asks. Her voice sounds the same. She sits up slowly. She's gorgeous.

Furry steps forward."You all are dismissed."He says addressing the agents. "Haven? Do you know where you are?" He walks over to the girl and looms over her. "Of course i'm okay, Why wouldn't I be." She pulls her self to her feet.

Furry picks up a large glass shard with his gloved hand. He presents the shard to her and she grabs it carefully. When she see's her self, She screams. "NO FUCKING WAY! IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" She begins jumping up and down, holding her sweat pants.

"Well the question is," Furry says. "What worked." She stops. "What do you mean?Your mirror worked." Furry raises his eye brow. "That mirror is called project 221. A failed project. Just like all of the other projects in this room. Now you're telling me that a mirror which is meant to show someone there wildest desires, turned you gorgeous." She nods. "What exactly did you do." She shrugs. "I guess I told it what I wanted more then anything." Furry guess'. "To be beautiful?" She shakes her head. "Then what exactly _did _you say."

She takes a deep breath. " I said. Mirror Mirror on the wall, Can you make me thin and tall. Mirror Mirror can't you see, that what you show is killing me." Furry's heart pangs a little at the heartbroken look on her face. But suddenly her expression turns angry as she remembers the conversation she had over heard. "You know what. Just fuck it. Fuck you!" She runs quickly out of the room, down the hall, and into her room, Slamming the door behind her.

She began breathing deeply. Her body shook strongly, as if she where looks into the mirror on the dresses and in he blink of an eye she was gone. In her place stood a completely different person.

She had Blonde streaks mixed into her red curls. Her eyes a strange silver color. She has a smirk on her face.

_**VIXEN**_

"Hello world." I say looking into the mirror. "How nice it is to be here."

_Let me out. Let me out. _Haven yells in my mind.

I scoff. "Let me out." I mock. "I was locked up for sixteen years and you cant handle it for two minutes? See, thats your problem. Your selfish." She continues begging to get out But I ignore her. I have bigger things to worry about. I open thee closet filled with the things S.H.I.E.L.D provided us to wear. I gag a little. _There all disgusting. _

I take an over sized black outfit out of the closet and get to work.

Within an hour I have an appropriate outfit.I pose in the mirror.

I cut and sewed the black jeans an matching long sleeved shirt into a black bandeau and booty shorts. "Much better."

_You look like a common whores wear more clothes. I believe the term is prostitute. _Haven says. "If I look like a prostitute,so do you." I sing song before putting on the black combat boots we had been provided and skipping out of the second i'm out of the room, I run into someone. "Are you Haven." The woman is okay looking. I guess. Not as pretty as me of course. She has red hair which is obviously died.

_I think it might be her natural hair color. _

Oh bitch please! No one has natural fire engine red hair. That shit came out of a mother fucking bottle.

She's wearing a body suit, which I have to admit is pretty cute, a black belt and black combat boots.

"You could say that I am Haven in a way." I say. "But call me Vixen." She studies me with calculating grey eyes. "Follow me."


	5. She prayed blow it down

She prayed blow it down

* * *

**_HAVEN_ **

I'm trapped. I'm trapped inside of my own body! I Feel like my body had been blown down and rebuilt inside a more cramped space. I stop begging Vixen to let me out when it becomes obvious that she's not letting me out. Instead I opt for trying to figure out how to get out for myself.

Its a strange experience being trapped in my own body. Its like I'm still here. I can still see, I can still smell, I can still feel, I can talk but only to vixen, I can even taste the gum that Vixens chewing. I can witness and experience everything that is going on around me, I'm just not in control of anything. She moves for me. I feel like a puppet.

_Think Haven. THINK!_

As Vixen follows the red head to wherever we're going, I try and formulate an escape plan.

_So how did I get trapped in the first place?I got mad at furry. Then I had a bitch fit and then suddenly I was in and Vixen was out..._ _THATS IT! I got angry for a reason that was really not even that significant. I had a diva moment and then Vixen escaped. So all I have to do is get Vixen to do something non- diva like, and I get my body back._

A voice in my mind says, _But not forever. She'll escape again._

"Hey Vixen," I say. She shoots her- my - our eyes over to the redhead. "What?" She mumbles under her breath still walking making sure the redhead doesn't hear her. "um-" _What am i going to say. _When the red head and Vixen both stop in a training room, I get an idea.

In my vision- Her vision- our vision I see a guy who's really good looking. Blonde hair and blue was percher in the rafters. He has a sheath of arrows on his back. on the end of one is a count down clock counting down from 30.

_"Hey Vixen. I bet that hot dude would be really grateful if you tell him his arrow is about to explode." _

Really all I had to say was hot dude.

"Yo hot guy!" She yells. He looks down and the redhead glares at her. "Your arrow is about to blow up!" He reaches behind him and grabs said arrow tapping something and turning it off. "Thanks."He mutters.

The second he says thanks Vixens head goes to her head. "Ow."She screams. She starts shaking like I had earlier. I feel a situation of fire like heat. Just when I can not take it any more, I'm free. I'm back in control of my body.


End file.
